Tarde
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Nunca es tarde para para arrepentirse de los errores y menos si son del corazon, Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y esta es mi historia songfic ShikaIno comenten :


HoLaa bueno aquí con un songfic de una de mis parejas favoritas ShikaIno ^^, esta canción se llama Tarde de Ricardo Arjona mi solista favorito!! , estas canción es una de mis preferidas ojala les guste y comenten.

SAYO!! .::Megumii::.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, soy reconocido como un genio tanto dentro como fuera de mi aldea, Jounin, 23 años, actualmente vivo en Suna, la razón, fácil, estoy comprometido con la hermana mayor del Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari.

Mi vida a simple vista puede parecer perfecta, pero no lo es, se volvió un infierno el día que supe que la chica de la arena pasaría una temporada en Konoha, en ese tiempo tenia un bella relación con mi rubia compañera. Yamanaka Ino, éramos felices, pero no todo podía ser perfecto

Una noche, en la que Ino no se encontraba en la aldea, Temari fue a verme, como traía unos tragos de mas no estaba en condiciones de dejarla sola, así que la hice pasar a mi casa, grave error, cuando entramos, se abalanzo sobre mi hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a desnudarse, ya deben saber lo que ocurrió esa noche, fue débil, pero el problema fue que Ino llego al día siguiente, fue a verme y se encontró con aquella escena. Desde ese día nunca más la volví a ver, bueno hasta ahora, que estoy a tan solo algunos pasos de llegas a mi antiguo hogar.

_**Justamente ahora  
irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.  
Tarde como siempre,  
nos llega la fortuna.**_

Llegue hace aproximadamente dos horas, es bueno volver a casa, extrañaba de sobremanera esta aldea, el aire, los niños, la comida, las nubes, pero sobre todo la extrañaba a ella.

Temari quiso salir a recorrer un poco y no tuve más opción que acompañarla, se quedo en una tienda de ropa, así que no halle nada mejor que seguir yo solo, aunque hubiera sido mejor que me quedado con ella.

_**Tu ibas con el,  
yo iba con ella,  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados,  
por no aguardar los sueños,  
por miedo a quedar solos.**_

Doble en una de las tantas esquinas, y te vi, habías cambiado, estabas más hermoso que la última vez, estabas feliz ibas de la mano con tu ahora novio Inuzuka Kiba, al parecer no te diste cuenta de que te estaba observando, pero el problemas es que íbamos en dirección contraria y en algún momento nos íbamos a encontrar, roge a Kami que eso no pasara, que doblaras en alguna parte, que siguieras por otro camino, pero no fue así. Ahora te habías quedado tú sola, Kiba tuvo que seguir a akamaru que salió corriendo tras un gato, así que encontrarnos era solo cosa de segundos.

_**Pero llegamos tarde,  
te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos enseguida,  
pero tarde.  
Maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé,  
tarde.**_

Nos encontramos al fin, frente a frente, te mire y tú hiciste lo mismo, mas no dijimos nada, lo decíamos todo tan solo con la mirada, pasaron unos minutos en los que solamente existíamos tu y yo, pero aquel mágico momento termino al escuchar un grito de Temari llamándome desde la otra esquina.

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
tanto inventarte,  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
sin encontrarte.  
y ahí va uno de tonto;  
por desesperado,  
confundiendo amor con compañía.  
y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.  
y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mí,  
tarde.**_

Viejos y doloroso recuerdos volvieron a mi memoria, tu rostro cuando nos descubriste en mi habitación, tus gritos cuando salí corriendo tras de ti, el dolor que sentí cuando Tsuande-sama me dijo que te ibas de la aldea para supuestamente "entrenar" aunque yo sabía la verdadera razón por la que habías huido de Konoha .El resto del día no paso nada en especial, estuve todo la noche en vela pensando en ti, cuando amanecí salí a caminar un rato, a esas horas había muy poco gente en las calles y eso era lo mejor, inconscientemente llegue hasta afuera de la floristería, tu estabas adentro al parecer leyendo un libro, si no hubiera sido por la culpa de se niño y sus amigos que pasaron a comprar unas flores, tu no te hubieras dado cuenta de mi presencia.

_**Ganas de huir;  
de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
que nunca apareciste,  
que nunca has existido.  
Ganas de besarte,  
de coincidir contigo.  
de acercarme un poco,  
y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida.**_

Tus ojos zafiro chocaron contra los míos al igual que la noche anterior, quise huir pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, mis pies no reaccionaban, quise bajar mi mirada pero no pude, mis ojos se enfocaron en tus rosados labios, aquellos que hace mucho no probaba pero que jamás había olvidado su dulce sabor, las ganas por abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo me carcomían por dentro, te fuiste acercando a mí, sin romper el contacto visual, estabas tan cerca mío que podía sentir tu respiración en mi rostro, y… me abrazaste, correspondí de inmediato

_**Pero llegamos tarde.  
te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos en seguida,  
pero tarde.  
Quizás en otras vidas,  
quizás en otras muertes.  
Que ganas de rozarte,  
que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre,  
sin daños a terceros.**_

-bienvenido Shikamaru-me dijiste, lo siento pero ya no puede soportarlo, te bese sin más, me correspondiste y así continuamos hasta que nuestros pulmones clamaron por algo de oxigeno.

Sabia a la perfección que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal, que tal vez era un error, pero en el caso que lo fuera, era el mejor error que había cometido en mi vida, sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos, su cuerpo moldeándose perfectamente al mío, y ver nuevamente esa sonrisa era lo que tanto había ansiado después de tantos años. Por un momento pensé en la cara que pondría Gaara si me viera besando a Ino, posiblemente ya estaría 100 metros bajo tierra con solo su mirada, pero no me importa, porque ahora que volví ya nada me va a separar de ti. Yamanaka Ino sencillamente porque eres la mujer que más amo en este mundo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, que les pareció, ojala les haya gustado, hace tiempo que no escribía un ShikaIno pero cuando escuche esta canción mi inspiración volvió y no podía dejar que se fuer atan rápido.

Dejen algún Review si les gusto, esta es un songfic por un mundo con mas ShikaIno xD… los dejo para seguir ahora con mi SasuIno.

Sayo!

.::Megumii::.


End file.
